


Only For You

by Taeilhyungg



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Oral Fixation, Panties, Pet Names, Riding, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeilhyungg/pseuds/Taeilhyungg
Summary: Byeongkwan loves many things, the top being cross-dressing and his innocent little boyfriend Sehyoon. What happens when you mix the two together and add in heated kisses and lingerie?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 51





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for a month and a half and although it turned out okay, I think it could've gone better. I didn't proofread well so there may be a few mistakes but other than that it is a fun read! Follow my twitter @taeilhyungg for more content on ACE and other groups

“Byeongkwan!” Sehyoon calls from the comfort of his couch in the shared dorm. He sets his phone down, looking up at the TV, “Byeongkwan?” he calls once more.

The older boy confusedly looks around the room, muttering a small “Where’d you go…”

Sehyoon gets up from the couch, slipping his phone into his pocket as he makes his way to his and his boyfriend’s shared room.

“Byeongkwan?” Sehyoon calls out again as he slowly opens the door, peeking into their room. “What are you- oh my god,” Sehyoon stops in his tracks at the sight - Byeongkwan standing in front of the mirror, a flowy pink skirt beginning at his waist and ending mid-thigh, paired with a white crop top - Sehyoon stares at the boy, time slowing as his boyfriend spins around, showing off his skirt. Only then does Sehyoon notice the small white hearts at the bottom of the skirt.

“I-I didn’t mean to walk in on you- I- sorry,” Sehyoon turns, face heating up at the mere sight of his boyfriend. His hand pulls to shut the door, but it stops with a force before he can close it. He lets his hand go slack, still touching the doorknob as Byeongkwan pulls it open.

“Why are you leaving, isn’t it cute?” Byeongkwan smiles and opens the door a bit more.

Sehyoon looks the boy up and down, eyes tingling a little too long at the thin skirt and Byeongkwan’s pale legs. He knew his boyfriend claimed to be ”a little feminine” before they got together, and honestly, it was more than okay with Sehyoon. He found the outfits cute and loves men with great fashion, and when someone could absolutely rock all different kinds of clothing styles, it was a turn-on for the innocent boy.

“I-Yeah…” Sehyoon averts his eyes to the floor, looking at his fluffy socks which Byeongkwan always teases him for.

“Come here,” Byeongkwan holds out his hand for his boyfriend to take, pulling the older into their room and gently closing the door. Byeongkwan brings Sehyoon in for a kiss, quick and gentle. “Don’t you like it?” Byeongkwan asks once more. This time he lets go of Sehyoon’s hand, bringing it down to lift up his skirt a bit. Sehyoon is met with the sight of red lace trailing up to his hip and barely covering his “private area”.

Sehyoon blushes at the sight, turning his head to look away, not wanting to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

Afterall, they hadn’t done much together as a couple, especially with their busy schedules and rarely having time at the dorm alone. There were a few times Byeongkwan had left a snarky comment about Sehyoon sleeping shirtless - the way his muscles would bulge as he tucked Byeongkwan in, or how Byeongkwan wear short shorts around the dorm and sit in Sehyoon’s lap, but despite all this, they still never did much together because of how shy and innocent Sehyoon was, and the lack of time of course. And Byeongkwan would be lying if he said he didn’t love it that way, even if it meant spending nights getting himself off because of something his boyfriend did or said not too early before.

“Where did you get that…” Sehyoon asks, recalling never having seen the panties or the skirt - not minding his shirt as crop tops were a normal thing for Byeongkwan.

“Doesn’t matter, Yoonie,” Byeongkwan gently tilts Sehyoons chin up to look at him instead of the ground, “Don’t you want to be good for me Sehyoon? I got dressed up for you in this pretty little skirt... and the boys are gone,” Byeongkwan smirks, watching as Sehyoon licks his lips, a nervous habit of his.

“Please,” Sehyoon mutters out, staring intently at Byeongkwan’s lips, just waiting for the younger to make a move. “W-want you so bad,” Sehyoon parts his lips, watching as Byeongkwan moves in before he feels his boyfriend’s lips against his, closing his eyes and trying his best to keep up with Byeongkwan’s needy pace.

Within seconds, the room is full of pants and whines, the majority from Sehyoon, and Byeongkwan is loving every second of it. He pulls away from the kiss, noticing a string of saliva connecting the couple’s lips together. “Feel good?”

The older eagerly nods a ‘yes’, taking Byeongkwan’s hand in his own as he leans in for another kiss until Byeongkwan’s hand pressed against his chest and stops him.

“Take it slow, okay pup?” Byeongkwan smirks at the nickname, remembering the small things Sehyoon admits while tipsy or sleep-deprived, which was honestly how he discovered most of his boyfriend's kinks.

He guides Sehyoon to their shared bed, sitting the older boy down first and following quickly after into his lap. As Byeongkwan sits atop of Sehyoon’s legs, his skirt spreads up his thighs, the majority of it being dragged to the back from their position.

“Gonna listen to me? Be good for Kwannie today?” Byeongkwan asks. Sehyoon quickly nods his head, hands naturally raising to rest on Byeongkwan’s hips.

“So pretty…” Sehyoon mutters. “Love this,” Sehyoon’s hands slowly travel up Byeongkwan’s skirt, stopping just before the lace panties.

“C-can…” Sehyoon looks up for permission from his boyfriend, wanting to make the boy as comfortable as possible considering how much he had done for Sehyoon.

“Of course you can, pretty boy,” Byeongkwan smiles, bringing his hands to tangle in Sehyoon’s hair, softly tugging the few strands of hair at his nape as he pushes himself further into his boyfriend's lap.

Sehyoon nods, pulling the red lace down from Byeongkwan’s hips as the younger raises himself up for easier access. He watches as Sehyoon’s hands shake, pulling the undergarment down to his mid-thighs. “No need to be nervous, I trust you,” Byeongkwan coos at Sehyoon’s nervous laugh as he adjusts himself in Sehyoon‘s lap, his bare ass now pressed against Sehyoon’s thigh.

“I don’t know where to begin…” Sehyoon mutters. Soon enough, his hands naturally find Byeongkwan’s hips once more, the younger leans down to press a kiss in the crook of Sehyoon’s neck and shoulder.

“How about… here,” Byeongkwan grabs onto one of Sehyoon’s hands, guiding the two to his bare crotch, then wrapping his own fingers around Sehyoon’s and Sehyoon’s around his hard-on. “Go on,” Byeongkwan urges.

Sehyoon nods, hand shakily beginning to stroke Byeongkwan at a slow pace, doing so as he would do to himself - considering he had never done it to anyone else before either.

He keeps his eyes focused on his boyfriend, his other hand tightening around his hips as he somehow grows even harder in his own pants. 

Byeongkwan’s hips shallowly thrust into Sehyoon’s hand, taking Sehyoon out of his thoughts. “How about we take care of this too,” Byeongkwan trails his dainty hand from Sehyoon’s abdomen to hips, to just above the buttons of his pants.

Sehyoon nods embarrassingly eagerly, just wanting the pain to go away and get his hands over Byeongkwan’s body. “Please-“ Sehyoon pleads. Byeongkwan chuckles and acknowledges the whine from the older, his hands slowly unbuttoning his pants, then moving onto the zipper.

In no less than a minute, Sehyoon is underneath Byeongkwan, bare body exposed excluding the loose shirt he hadn’t bothered in taking off. Byeongkwan on the other hand only wore his skirt, taking off the crop top and pushing his panties down legs to come fully off.

“Gonna listen to me, Yoonie?” Byeongkwan teases. He places a hand on the olders chest, pushing him down to lay flat on their shared bed, his bare bottom pressed just above Sehyoon’s hips. “Be good for me, baby,” Byeongkwan places himself between Sehyoon’s legs, lips attaching to the soft skin of Sehyoon’s thighs. He begins nipping at the sensitive area, watching as Sehyoon balls his fists into the sheets, face growing redder by the second. He slowly trails his mouth up to Sehyoon’s inner thighs, placing a few kisses on either side before pressing another kiss on the tip of Sehyoon’s length. He giggles as he watches Sehyoon twitch at the small action. “Too much?” Byeongkwan asks, smirking at his innocent boyfriend.

“N-no, more.”

Byeongkwan smirks and continues to kiss up his boyfriend’s body, taking extra time to savor his soft skin around his hips and sides. “Feel good?” Byeongkwan teases. He attaches his mouth to one of Sehyoon’s nipples, lewdly licking around the area as he looks up, watching Sehyoon shake his head eagerly. Only a few minutes pass before Sehyoon is writhing to Byeongkwan’s touch, tears forming in his eyes as he grabs onto Byeongkwan’s hand. 

“pl-please, please, want you,” Sehyoon whispers. Byeongkwan moves his mouth away from Sehyoon’s chest.

“Let's take care of you, huh baby?” Byeongkwan sits up, leaning over Sehyoon to grab a clear bottle out of his bedside table. Sehyoon quirks his head and looks at Byeongkwan, “Was that for…” Sehyoon eyes the lube.

“I don’t want us to feel pain, it’ll help you feel good Sehni, just follow my lead,” Byeongkwan plants a kiss on Sehyoon’s forehead. He opens the bottle pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, his other hand reaching behind to pull up his skirt. Byeongkwan hides the fingers in himself, purposefully making dramatic facial expressions along with exaggerated moans.

Within minutes, Sehyoon is whining, grabbing tightly to Byeongkwan’s shoulder as he listens to the younger fuck himself. “P-please, wanna help, make you feel good!” Sehyoon begs.

The pleads to make Byeongkwan stop, pulling out his fingers as he wipes them on the sheets. “You’re so needy, huh?” Sehyoon shakes his head, just wanting to please.

Byeongkwan ignores the older, squirting more lube onto his fingers and coating Sehyoon.

“M so ready wanna show you how good…” Sehyoon softly smiles, his cheeks somehow blushing more than before.

Byeongkwan smiles at his love, pushing Sehyoon into him while keeping eye contact. He watches as Sehyoon’s face contorts with pleasure and surprise, how his hand goes to move up to grab Byeongkwan’s waist, always wanting to stay in contact with the younger. Byeongkwan lets out exaggerated moans, those similar to earlier, as he sits down fully onto the olders length. “Fuck- Yoonie you’re so big…” Byeongkwan compliments. Sehyoon shakes his head, hair almost matting to his forehead due to how worked up he is. Seeing Byeongkwan in a skirt really is one of the most wonderful things he’s witnessed, and he takes advantage of that, tightening his grip on Byeongkwan’s hips as he attempts to thrust into the smaller boy.

“Oh- fuck, my boy is learning so well~” Byeongkwan teases. He throws his head back in pleasure, savoring the shallow but rough thrusts from Sehyoon as the older tries his best to speed up.

“Byeongie--” Sehyoon pants out to his partner, “Need- need you-” Byeongkwan presses onto Sehyoon’s chest, using his free hand to pull up his skirt enough to get himself off.

“I know baby, I know. Come on, use me,” Byeongkwan tests. Sehyoon gives no verbal reply, instead continuing his frantic and messy thrusts into Byeongkwan.

“Kwan-Kwannie! Closecloseclose,” Sehyoon chants in a string of mumbling, mouth relaxing open proving him to be just as fucked out as he looks.

“Go on, Yoonie, come,” Byeongkwan runs his hand across Sehyoon’s chest, watching as his boyfriend loses the last few strands of innocence he had left. “Fuck- so full,” Byeongkwan begins grinding onto Sehyoon, pushing the older into overstimulation.

In a few seconds, Byeongkwan comes over Sehyoon’s abdomen and chest, panting loudly as he tries to move his skirt from getting too dirty.

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” is the first thing Byeongkwan says after he comes down from his high. “Puppy was so full of energy and good for me, look at you,” Byeongkwan runs his hand across Sehyoon’s jaw, slowly pushing his thumb in Sehyoon’s open mouth. “So dirty…” Byeongkwan feels Sehyoon’s lips wrap around his finger, tongue swirling over the thin digit before he opens his mouth.

“Only for you”.


End file.
